In The Dead Of Night
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: Courtney has to use the bathroom extremely badly, however, she doesn't want to have to go into the forest alone... - DxC -Post TDI episode six- 'The Sucky Outdoors'


Each drop of rain that splattered against the ground had Courtney hugging her knees tighter to her chest, in hopes of keeping her over-flowing bladder from bursting. Stuck in the middle of the forest, in the pouring rain, with a full bladder, wasn't exactly enjoyable.

Sure, she could of made a quick dash behind some tree, but to be honest, she was too scared to go alone. To leave the tiny shelter made up of a large leaf DJ managed to keep held up over their heads, even while dozing off, himself. Bridgette was already passed out, leaning up against an also sleeping Geoff, so asking her to come along while she made a pee break wasn't possible.

She scanned the others quickly, but held back a loud sigh at finding they were all asleep. And besides, it wasn't like she wanted one of the _guys_ to accompany her, in the first place.

"What the matter with you?" His voice made her jump, as her eyes darted over to the boy a small ways from her, teal eyes surprisingly awake and focused.

The brunette hesitated for half a second, considering asking the Delinquent to go with her. No, she'd go alone before that happened. "Nothing. Just... go back to sleep." She grumbled, pulling her knees closer and trying to ignore the steady flow of rain. She could always pee in a jar... Even the thought had her cringing.

He shrugged, about to take her suggestion, when he noticed her squirm uncomfortably. "Come on, what's up? You scared of the thunder or something?" Duncan asked, directing his eyes up to the sky; pitch black and gloomy.

"No!" Courtney shouted defensively, then lowered her voice after Harold mumbled out a raspy; '_Shh!'. _"I'm simply not tired." She lied, turning her nose up to him.

"Liar."

The word burned her like acid. The fact that he saw through the white-lie anyone else would of bought without question, aggravated and astonished her. "Alright, fine. I have to go to the washroom, but I don't want to go alone."

The Punk cracked a smile that she could easily make out, despite the darkness. "Is the little Princess _afraid?_" He asked mockingly, and she clenched her teeth to keep from reaching over and smacking him.

Deciding taking the risk of getting lost in the woods was better then having to spend one more instant speaking to the half-wit male, she stood up and carefully stepped over the other Bass members.

"I was only kidding, don't be like that." Duncan called after her, quietly. She kept marching forward, ignoring the boy and the icy rain that began to pelt her.

Before she'd even taken ten steps away from their campsite, she heard his footsteps clump against the ground about a foot behind her. A small, irrational part of her was comforted by his presence. Although, the _sane_ part of her brain informed her that she would of been just as happy if anyone else had come with her, too.

The forest seemed to get darker and darker, the farther they went in. It was getting harder to make-out her hand in front of her face, let alone spot any offending roots that might be sticking up from the path, just waiting to trip her.

Courtney didn't realize she'd stopped walking all together, until she felt Duncan's arm drape around her shoulders, and begin leading her forward. He apparently had better night vision than she did. Probably because he robbed convenient stores at night, in his spare time. "Hey, hurry it up, okay? We're getting soaked." His voice was hushed, even though the make-shift camp wasn't within their sights anymore. His warm breath brushed across her face, and she was stunned for a second; before quickly shrugging him off, and regaining her composure.

"I never_ asked _you to come." She snipped, speeding up her pace, while squinting through the blackness for a non-prickly bush she could squat behind.

Duncan clicked his tongue and even though she couldn't_ see _him, she could tell he was rolling his eyes. "Well, we've already lost the Wonder-Twins. We don't need to be short _another_ player, if you end up being mauled by a bear, or something."

The CIT scoffed, sarcasm lacing every word. "Gee, how kind of you."

He seemed to ignore her comment, and pointed left to them. She could barely see his finger. "Go right there."

The girl shot him a look, to which he raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"I'm not going to go with you_ standing_ there!" She yelled, and he sighed and walked up the path a little bit. Courtney almost shouted, '_Don't go too far!' _After him, but her pride kept her from even uttering out the first syllable. It was so unlike her to rely on anyone; especially Duncan.

Dashing behind the tall shrub, she did her business once she was sure he wasn't looking, and let out a sigh of relief, before grunting after realizing there was no toilet paper.

Once finished, the onyx-eyed girl shivered, as the feeling of her wet clothing was starting to get to her.

"Ready to go?" Duncan asked, nearly startling her as he blended in quite well, with his dark shirt.

"Y-Yes." She stuttered out, teeth starting to chatter, despite her best attempts to stop them.

Running a hand through his drooping mohawk, he examined her for a moment, before taking her hand and leading her in the South direction. Funny, she could of sworn the camp was North. Keeping her mind occupied with thoughts of which way they had come, and less on the fact that he was gripping her hand rather tightly, she spoke up.

"Duncan, this isn't the right way."

"How would you know? You're blind as a freaking bat." He sent her a smirk over his shoulder; or, what she thought was a smirk. It was far too hard to tell. He was right; as much as it killed her to think that. Of course, she would never admit it to him.

"I can see perfectly _fine._ It's that way." She insisted, gabbing a finger in the Northern direction, but he waved her off, not bothering to change his route.

Duncan was practically dragging her now, as she tried her best to dig her heels into the dirt, to stop him in his tracks. He was a lot stronger than he appeared, though; and seemed to be pulling her without much trouble.

Yanking her hand out of his with one rough tug, she ended up tumbling backward and landing butt first into a puddle. It was quiet for a moment, just the sound of the heavy rainfall, until Duncan's roaring laughter shattered the silence into a million pieces.

"It's not funny!" Courtney shouted, jumping upward and grimacing as she lightly touched her behind, only to find it stained with a gooey mud.

"It is too!" He chuckled, then proceeded to walk South, much to the feisty brunette's dismay.

Just this once, though, she would allow him to lead the way. Courtney had decided she was just too cold, wet, and grumpy to care which way they went.

It bugged the _crap _out of her when they ended up back at camp, too. Duncan could tell, by the scowl on her face.

"Feeling better?" The Criminal asked, and she glared daggers at him. "Guess not." He grinned playfully, her stony look not bothering him in the slightest. Reaching forward, he pushed away a strand of wet hair that had taken a liking to sticking to her forehead, and took a step closer.

"You know, it really is a good thing I came with you, Princess." His smile turned sly; mischievous. "Because you never know... where the hooked-man might be lurking!" He shouted, bringing out the shiny prop again, and she covered her mouth to stifle a blood-curdling scream.

Duncan too, had to cover his mouth, but to keep from laughing so hard he'd wake up all of Muskoka.

Dropping her hand from her face, Courtney growled. "You. Are. A. _Jackass!_" She hissed in fury, poking her finger into his chest with each word.

The teal-eyed young man only smirked, causing her to groan in frustration, then stomp back over to the other campers, still sound asleep. Crossing her arms across her chest, she gave him a dirty look.

"G'night, Sweetheart." Duncan said in a sing-song voice, before laying on his back not too far from her, and shutting his eyes.

The girl was _so_ ready to just grab that stupid hook and gouge his eyes out with it.

But another shiver rippled through her, leaving her to rub her arms rapidly, in hopes of friction being able to heat her. To no avail, unfortunately. Pouting for a minute over the thought that had popped into her head, she sighed, knowing it would be a _tiny _bit better than freezing to death. Stealthily, Courtney moved over to lay on Duncan's chest; though it was solely for the purpose of obtaining warmth. Really. There was _no other reason._

The teenage female expected a perverted joke, or some kind of teasing to come out of his mouth, but instead, he wrapped his arm around her waist. She closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of his breathing. Had he really fallen asleep already? Before she managed to think past that one thought, she was pulled under by exhaustion, as well.

Slowly, she began to regain consciousness. The soft warmth of the sun began heating her back with the coming of a new day.

As her mind began to also awake, Courtney briefly wondered why she felt so comfy; though she most certainly wasn't complaining. Snuggling closer into the pillow her head rested on, she didn't expect her so-called pillow to shift under her.

"Morning, Sunshine." The Neanderthal greeted her as soon as her eyes snapped open. Instantly, regret for her poor choice the night before, and disgust, filled her.

She should of just peed in that damn jar!

* * *

**AN: 1 AM, here. Listening to the sound of the rain, sparked this idea.**


End file.
